Valkubus: mixed fae
by ddlovaticXvalkubus
Summary: Lost girl Valkubus fan fiction, Bo & Tamsin love story
1. Chapter 1

The Valkubus

Bo & Tamsin

Tamsin awoke to a loud relentless knocking on her apartment door, she stood up wishing she hadn't as the hangover spun the room around her. The valkyrie opened the door and squinted to adjust her eyes on the shadow before her. Realising it was a quite to familiar succu-babe the blood drained from her face, she knew why she was here. Bo, rubbing her raw knuckles from rattling at the door, walked inside to confront the valkyrie about a rune bottle she had found in Tamsin's possession.

"What the hell Bo, you cant just invite yourself into other peoples apartments!"

"TAMSIN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Bo calm down its ju-" Tamsin said being cut off by an obviously provoked unaligned succubus.

"What about Brazen Wood?! You cant just kiss me like that then try to kill me, I mean you broke me and Lauren up! LoBo, Doccubus!"

"BO LET ME EXPLAIN!" said the valkyrie growing impatient,

"Im all ears Tamsin,"

Tamsin took a deep breath, and spoke, "Where do you get off being so perfect?, you know you think you've seen everything then you see you."

"Umm, im alright i guess... But im not perfect." Bo said akwardly

"Yes you are, you are to me,"

"Tamsin what are you doing?" The succubus asked softening her voice into an almost whisper,

"Your eyes are both brown and blue. Your heart both strong and gentle, an unaligned Fae neither dark nor light... You shouldn't be," the blonde expressed

"I shouldn't be what?"

"Be here, Be real."

"Tamsin what are you saying?" Bo asked with confusion

"The wanderer, 347 years ago he came to me while I was still, servicing in Valhalla, he told me to bring him the girl with the blue and brown eyes, with an neither an innocent nor evil soul, filled with passion yet lust. I didn't think anything of it because i never thought you could exist, but you are and he knows i've found you,"

"Tamsin I know your a dark Fae but-" Bo cut herself off to gather her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The valkyrie shyly asked not being able to predict the succubus' next move.  
Bo slowly nodded with a devilish frown and drove her fist straight into the side if the Blondes cheek.

"SHIT BO!" The Valkyrie held back nothing on the raging brunette clawing biting and scratching, till Bo unwisely fell into Tamsin's signature headlocks.

"The rune bottle, a charm, hair, blood-" Bo asked being cut off by the blonde not accepting her accusations of drawing her friends blood.

"Hair. And you have to know the only reason i need to turn you in is acacia,"

"Acacia? What happ- , happened?" the brunette attempted to ask being almost strangulated by the Valkyrie,

"He killed her, the wander, he killed her, Bo"

"So, who's hair?" Bo questioned wanting as much information as possible,

"Two loved ones and one you trust, Lauren, Kenzi and Dyson."  
Bo managed to to just reach the dark Fae's head without being caught in time to pluck a long blonde strand from the girl.

"What the hell Succubus!" Tamsin squealed turning round Bo and shoving her against her apartment wall.

"Well you need a hair from someone I love and you never know with that girl kenzi, you know with all those wigs, so... here." The brunette wittingly expressed

"damn it, Bo, damn it, DAMN IT BO!"

"What!?"  
The blonde pulled her hand away from her throat, grabbed her arms and kissed her, hard. Bo could feel her heart racing while the sweer scent of the Succubus engulfed Tamsin's senses.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning hot pants," Tamsin said to her little spoon rolling her over to kiss her on the forehead.

"How long have you been watching me?" Bo questioned in disbelief on her current situation

"Not long,"

"Tamsin I dont know whats happening here but all I know is i feel do comfortable and safe with you,"  
The girls held eachother tight with their foreheads tilted together.

"Me too," the blonde said in honesty and smiled at the succubus

"Hey i hope you don't have neighbours because if you do i bet they found it hard to sleep last night," bo giggled

"Yeah it did get pretty loud last night didn't it..." Tamsin said followed by a short silence before both of the girls burst into laughter

Once again the two became lost in eachothers eyes, The warmth of Tamsin's body radiated off Bo's. mind was fuzzy, couldn't think, only feel. Clenching long blonde locks in her hand, Tamsin pulled her lips up to Bo's and her hands around the others neck, crushing their lips together, soft and eager. She slid her tongue along Bo's bottom lip, entrance granted thier tongues fought for dominance, mouths locked together, Bo began to suck, pull her chi out. The moment Tamsin's chi hit her lips It was consumed, the taste was amazing nothing She had ever tasted before.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo sat on the couch, bottle of tequila within arms-reach, and a table to daggers spread out in front of her. She picked up a small blade and threw it, watching as it plunged into the chest of the manikin she set up a few feet away. Then suddenly her phone rang. She saw Lauren's name come up on the screen and was instantly concerned, after the beating she had taken today. She answered,

"Lauren! Is everything ok?"

"Yes Bo, I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine with it."

"Lauren, fine with what?" Bo asked, hurt from the comment about being 'perfectly fine', they had just broken up a few days ago.

"Fine with you and Tamsin, I mean obviously you will never develop into anything serious, and where she is a Valkyrie she should be able to more than satisfy your… needs."

Bo instantly became hot when she said 'needs'. Tamsin did taste divine, and was on a whole other level of hot. "Umm..." Bo paused "guess i'll see you around." And hung up the phone

"Hey tamsin," Bo called over the blonde and motioned her to sit on the couch next to her.

"Whats up,"

"We need to talk about us, I want you to know this was in no way a break-up comforting thing, for me anyways. I need to know where this is heading, what we are." Bo said shyly not knowing how Tamsin would react.

"Look, I feel so comfortable and safe when I'm with you, I've never felt that. For anyone. Until i met you." Tamsin took hold of Bo's hand then

" so we-,"  
"Are us." Tamsin finished


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note-

Hey guys, leave some suggestions on what you want, to see happen to Valkubus and I'll try and incorporate them in this Fanfic,

* * *

Bo, feeling so relieved to hear those words from the Valkyries mouth, kissed her and held her tight rocking in euphoria. Tamsin was actually falling for this girl.

That was when the succubus' phone rang, picking it up she realised it was Kenzi

"lay it..."

"What?" Bo asked in honest confusion

"are we still on tonight?" kenzi asked trying to hint at the party plans they had made the week prior. She spelt it out when Bo still didn't answer, "The new years party, you know the one we invited like everyone from the dal to... ringing any bells?" The Russian said getting impatient for an answer.

"oh yeah, kenz its mist definitely still gonna happen, i gotta run some errands first I might not be able to get there in time to help set up, is that a problem?" Bo, finally giving her answer

"sure thing BoBo, mwah," and hung up.

"Hey Tamz, you up for a party tonight?" the brunette said hugging the other girl tightly from behind her.

"Yes, thankgod! I thought i was going to be one of those loners who spent new year alone in there dingy old appartment,"

"Great!" She said kissing the blonde on the cheek,

" but Bo-" Tamsin spoke up

"don't worry baby," she said tilting her forehead against Tamsin's "we'll skip the whole speech about us being well us, and we'll just spend the night together. Those who notice cool, if they ask we'll tell them but if not then thats okay too." She managed to get out before once again Kenzi's face came up on her phone screen.

"kenzi..." The brunette said with a sigh aching to hold the blonde again.

"It is a problem," kenzi said

"what kenz?"

"It is a problem not being here, its 7:39 the guests get here in an 71 minutes and the house is no where near, company material. Help me?"

"sure kenz." The succubus hung up and collected her thing giving the blonde one more kiss before heading back to help Kenzi get the house ready.


	5. Going Dark

Hi readers and followers.

sorry I cant post anything today, and for a while tomorrow,

im going dark, and I dont mean dark fae. i have to something later which means i will miss my favourite show.

Its an important one to the series i've been in angst for 3 weeks waiting to watch it. So im cutting off my access to internet, tv and turning off my phone. i'm probably going to have some people over. I WANT NO SPOILERS! so i'll try to update as soon as possible tomorrow, just incase you guys are wondering.


End file.
